


I’m Not A Horse

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Horseback Riding, Silly, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Merida tries to ride Jessie like a horse. It seemed like a good idea at the time.





	I’m Not A Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any. Riding."

“This is ridiculously inappropriate,” Jessie said, as the younger redhead woman rode her. “My husband will be coming home soon. What will he think?”

“Buzz will think that ya got bored waitin’ fer him to come home, ya know?” Merida answered. “Now, yah. Let’s go.”

Jessie was on her hands and knees in the living room fully clothed with Merida (also fully clothed) sitting on her back, attempting to ride her like she was a horse, which she was decidedly not. 

“Merida, you’re twenty years old; this might have worked when you were four and about forty pounds, but you weigh at least three times that now! You’re effing heavy, girl,” Jessie said. “I’m not a horse. Get off.” 

“Aye.”

 

Strong, large hands rubbed her back, giving a massage to someone who had a young woman sitting on her back who weighed thirty pounds less than her a few hours before. 

“Why did you let her sit on you anyway?” Buzz asked. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Jessie replied, wearily. 

“Boredom?”

“That’s correct,” Jessie said.

**Author's Note:**

> Opening line was inspired by a similar line that Elliot Reid said in the season 7 Scrubs episode **My Inconvenient Truth** with a two word difference (and that was also part of a larger sentence).


End file.
